Noir
by bravo-leader
Summary: Noir, ce mot désigne depuis une époque loitaine le nom du destinLes deux vierges règnent sur la mortLeurs mains noires protègent la paix des nouveauxnésCette fanfiction reprend tout simplement la série éponyme depuis son débutpharaonique projet


-1 Le café avait mauvais goût. Mireille n'avait même pas pris la peine de porter la tasse jusqu'à ses lèvres, elle le savait au mauvais reflet du brun et à l'odeur qu'il dégageait. Elle le laisserait refroidir sur le plateau en face d'elle. La jeune femme fixa alors l'hôtesse qui le lui avait servi s'en aller en poussant son petit chariot. Il s'agissait d'une petite demoiselle aux airs asiatiques et aux cheveux noirs ramassés en chignon. Tout le monde autour d'elle semblait dormir profondément, bercé par le lointain et angoissant sifflement des moteurs. La douce lumière diffusée en cabine engourdissait les esprits et il lui devenait difficile de rester regarder le ciel étoilé par le hublot. Mireille avait déjà pris l'avion un nombre incalculable de fois mais ce voyage-ci avait quelque chose de singulier. Un trouble que jamais auparavant elle n'avait éprouvé lui serrait l'estomac et un très mauvais pressentiment l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil. Nerveusement, elle jouait avec les branches de ses lunettes de soleil, comme si le cliquetis que cela produisait l'accompagnerait mieux dans son insomnie que la caféine. D'un geste discret et silencieux, elle ramena son sac à main sur ses cuisses et regarda l'heure sur son téléphone cellulaire. Lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent l'étincelante pointe du canon, elle releva le regard pour surveiller les passagers de la cabine. Personne ne semblait être éveillé et à part l'hôtesse, personne n'avait fait attention à elle.

Un air sage sur le visage, Mireille lâcha finalement la lanière de son sac et s'accouda au hublot pour mieux observer les reflets de la lune sur les boursouflures des nuages en contre-bas. Il s'agissait d'un spectacle dont elle ne pensait pas être capable de se lasser un jour. Lentement, elle ferma les yeux pour faire semblant de dormir mais resta attentive au sifflement hypnotique des turbines. Puis elle se rappela qu'il était trois heures du matin ; il lui restait quatre heures avant d'arriver à l'aéroport de Nagoya. Quatre heures durant lesquelles elle allait espérer que tout se passerait bien. L'odeur du mauvais café lui revint bientôt, l'empêchant de trouver un peu du sommeil dont elle avait besoin. Elle se rappela alors le dernier café qu'elle avait bu au Dior de Lévrier, il était parfait. Elle était restée seule sur la petite table à laquelle elle avait l'habitude de s'asseoir, au fond du salon, à côté de la grande fenêtre d'où elle pouvait contempler les chatoiements argentés sur la Seine. Lorsqu'elle avait fini sa tasse, elle avait laissé un billet de cinq euros sur la coupelle pour remercier le propriétaire de lui réserver cette table-ci.

Le temps était radieux pour un début de printemps et la plupart des clients du café étaient restés consommer sur la terrasse où courait un agréable bruit de fond, une rumeur aux accents français que seules les rues de Paris pouvaient abriter. Des fleurs de toutes les couleurs étaient disposées sur les tables dotées d'un parasol à l'ombre desquels discutaient jovialement de chaleureuses personnes dont les visages étaient rarement inconnus à la jeune dame. Elle traversa la rue piétonne où les autos étaient très rares à circuler en journée et rentra dans la boulangerie qui faisait face au café. Malgré l'enthousiasme dont la boulangère fit preuve à mettre une baguette de pain dans le sac en papier de Mireille, cette dernière s'efforça de ne pas engager la conversation ; elle gardait sa réserve et son mystère complets puis se contentait de sourire comme la plupart des gens qu'elle croisait dans les rues parisiennes. Cependant, alors qu'elle se rendait à l'emplacement de sa mobylette dans une ruelle ombragée où se promenaient plusieurs personnes dont la plupart se tenaient par la main, une agréable musique se balada dans les airs et les notes grattées rebondissaient chaudement sur les pavés secs. Une étrange musique vive et lisse qui complétait le murmure de la foule se propageait sous les paravents et dans les oreilles charmées des passants. Mireille sourit en voyant l'homme assis au pied d'un mur, tenant sur ses cuisses la guitare d'où il tirait agilement les accords d'une entraînante romance. En passant devant lui, la jeune femme mit la main à la poche de sa jupe noire et en sortit quelques pièce de monnaie qu'elle lança adroitement dans le chapeau posé au sol du mendiant.

« -Merci jeune demoiselle ! Lui lança avec une politesse surprenante le musicien sans s'arrêter de gratter les cordes de son instrument.

-Ceci était mon dernier acte de charité…Se dit alors Mireille en dessinant un rictus sur ses lèvres rouges. Mon dernier… »

Mireille se réveilla soudainement, perturbée par le râle d'un homme s'étirant juste devant lui. Lorsqu'elle reprit entièrement conscience, la jeune dame était déjà à l'affût, la main dans son sac. Derrière sa frange qui lui tombait sur l'œil droit, son regard s'était obscurci et elle fixait l'homme de dos avec appréhension. Elle ne relâcha sa tension que lorsque l'homme eut laissé retomber ses bras et qu'il s'était remis à ronfler. Mireille s'affaissa alors sur son siège et en regardant l'heure une nouvelle fois, elle constata qu'elle avait eu une absence de deux heures et demi. La lune s'était déplacée et par le hublot, les nuages étaient devenus complètement opaques et à certains endroits, un trou dans le ciel permettait d'apercevoir l'obscur océan, la confusion entre les deux se faisait alors parfaite. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de demoiselle d'angoisser de la sorte lors d'un vol, même si elle avait toujours eu du mal à s'endormir en écoutant le sifflement des réacteurs ou en regardant le clignotement des feux de signalisation au bout des ailes de l'appareil. Devant elle, le café devait désormais être complètement froid et elle regretta de ne pas en avoir pris même une gorgée en sentant ses paupières se fermer irrésistiblement.

« Mais il est trop tard pour regretter… » Se dit-elle en baissant le menton. L'ennui était alors d'une profondeur étonnante et Mireille se résigna malgré elle à se rendormir. Elle posa son sac contre sa poitrine et en penchant le visage en arrière, elle ferma les yeux puis en respirant profondément, elle se sentait déjà loin. Derrière le vrombissement des moteurs de l'avion il lui sembla entendre l'écho de ses pas dans la cage d'escalier puis le froissement de son sac en papier pendant qu'elle ouvrait la porte de son appartement. Contre le radiateur sous la fenêtre de laquelle elle avait la meilleure vue sur l'église était déposée sa petite mobylette jaune, le seul moyen de locomotion qui lui était réellement utile ; elle ne se servait généralement du réseau métropolitain ou du taxi que pour se rendre à l'aéroport. La chaleur en pleine après-midi était accablante et Mireille avait ouvert toutes les fenêtres de la pièce principale de façon à aérer et à écouter le chant des pigeons ainsi que le fond sonore continu du cœur de Paris. Au centre de la pièce trônait une table de billard sur lequel se trouvait un poste informatique entièrement équipé, des dossiers empilés les uns sur les autres ou à moitié ouverts et quelques boules de jeu dans lesquelles la jeune femme voyait une sorte de talisman.

Drapée d'une serviette de bain, Mireille sortit de sa salle de bain et alla s'asseoir au fauteuil qui faisait face à l'écran d'ordinateur. Il se trouvait d'autres fauteuils autour de la table, mais ils servaient uniquement à porter des classeurs pleins à craquer. A côté d'elle fumait une tasse de café à peine sortie de la machine, mais au lieu de la boire, la jeune femme préféra réunir toutes les feuilles qu'elle avait éparpillées sur son plan de travail pour les ranger dans un dossier orange où figurait un numéro qu'elle avait inscrit au marqueur noir. Partout dans sa salle de vie, Mireille cultivait sa passion pour les plantes vertes, ce qui apportait d'autant plus de vie et de grandeur à son appartement que chaque fenêtre donnait sur les toits en ardoise des vieux bâtiments mitoyens. Lorsqu'elle eut fini son rangement, la demoiselle se pencha en arrière et soupira en étendant les bras. Elle se prit alors à rêvasser et se mit à soupirer en pensant au temps agréable depuis lequel elle n'avait pas eu de travail.

Tandis qu'elle allait déposer ses lèvres sur le bord de sa tasse de café, une alerte retentit soudainement à son ordinateur. Intriguée, Mireille écarquilla ses grands yeux bleus et ouvrit sa messagerie dans laquelle elle venait de recevoir un courriel de Kirika Yumura. La jeune femme fronça alors le regard et comme le nom de son contact ne lui disait rien, elle reposa sa tasse de café à côté de l'imprimante pour observer plus attentivement encore la photographie de sa correspondante. Il s'agissait d'une adolescente japonaise au regard obscur et impénétrable. Cette expression si particulière perturba Mireille qui resta pendant près d'une minute devant son écran à scruter le visage de Kirika, se demandant le genre de contrat qu'elle pouvait recevoir d'une lycéenne. Enfin elle décida de cliquer sur le lien du message. L'unité centrale se mit alors à vrombir et le modem traita les informations avec une lenteur inhabituelle. Le message s'ouvrit enfin et à la grande déception de l'internaute, une seule ligne de texte apparut :

« Make a pilgrinnage for the past, with me. »

Mireille s'étonna du point auquel les Japonais étaient doués pour écrire en Anglais et envoyer des chaînes qui pouvaient franchir son anti-spam. Au pire, celle-ci pouvait contenir un cheval de Troie. Indifférente, la jeune femme ne perdit pas de temps à consulter la pièce jointe au message qui contiendrait un virus, elle supprima le message, ferma la fenêtre puis se leva de son fauteuil pour se diriger vers sa chambre où elle irait se vêtir. Mais après s'être éloignée de l'ordinateur de quelques pas, Mireille s'arrêta brutalement. Une note était sortie des enceintes de son écran. Craignant pendant une fraction de seconde l'attaque du virus, elle cessa de bouger puis écouta, mais une seconde note suivit et lança une mélodie cristalline qui la pétrifia.

Pareilles à des gouttes de pluie qui se fondaient à une flaque d'eau, chaque note de la mélodie s'égrainait dans l'esprit de Mireille avec une lenteur et une limpidité qui la délivrait du temps. Seule dans l'auréole de lumière qui baignait la pièce, la vierge se laissait lentement endormir par les frêles notes de la berceuse qui lui semblait issue d'un immémorial passé.

La musique ne dura pas plus de trente-cinq secondes, mais Mireille resta paralysée pendant de longues minutes au milieu de son salon. Elle n'avait plus peur de la mélodie qu'elle venait d'entendre, mais ses sentiments semblaient la précéder et cela la terrifiait. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que la comptine s'était arrêtée d'elle-même, car elle continuait de résonner dans sa mémoire, depuis un passé dont elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir. A mesure qu'elle essayait de remonter dans le temps, ses yeux se mettaient à palpiter et bientôt elle eut envie de pleurer. Mireille abandonna alors et s'isola dans sa chambre dont elle ferma la porte à clef. L'unité centrale ronronnait toujours, marquant le silence qui tourmenta l'appartement pendant le reste de la journée…

Après s'être habillée, la jeune femme prépara ses valises et se servit de son importante palette de logiciels de sécurité pour localiser le poste qui avait servi à expédier le message. Celui-ci avait été envoyé depuis un cybercafé du centre de Nagoya. Puis elle commença à consulter la base de données internationale des identités dont l'accès était théoriquement restreint aux cellules anti-terroristes de quelques agences étrangères. Elle savait que le matériel dont elle se servait était encore plus performant que celui des services secrets de l'État français. Les entrées comportant le nom de Yumura au Japon étaient en nombre incalculable, mais cependant aucune Kirika Yumura ne semblait officiellement exister sur l'archipel nippon. Mireille baissa le menton avec un rictus, se rendant compte que l'identité qu'elle cherchait était un leurre. Elle poursuivit cependant ses recherches en réduisant le cercle à la ville de Nagoya et à ses satellites où ne se trouvaient plus qu'une cinquantaine de correspondances. Ensuite, il suffit à Mireille de couper les identités et leurs adresses respectives à leur proximité du café où avait été envoyé le courriel. Ses soupçons se portèrent de la sorte sur Kikuchi Yumura, un riche homme d'affaire domicilié dans les derniers retranchements de la ville, à proximité des campagnes. Sa fiche d'identité ne faisait état d'aucun enfant, mais l'investigatrice avait la conviction qu'elle trouverait quelque chose en suivant cette piste.

La nuit était déjà tombée derrière le clocher en face de l'appartement de la jeune femme lorsque celle-ci ferma son ordinateur après avoir réservé une place sur le vol Paris-Nagoya pour le lendemain. La fatigue et l'énervement cohabitait en elle et l'empêchait de rester en place jusqu'à ce que son regard se fixât sur son walker qu'elle avait démonté pour le nettoyer. Posée sur la tapisserie verte du billard, l'arme brillait toujours et les cartouches encore rangées dans leur boîte n'avait pas servi à Mireille une seule fois. Elle s'occupa à le rassembler et à le dissimuler dans son sac à main avant de rejoindre son lit qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire. Son sommeil fut hanté par la mélodie dont elle souffrait chaque note comme une larme arrachée à son inconscient.

« Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, le personnel de bord vous informe que nous arriverons à Nagoya dans quinze minutes, la température extérieure est de vingt-deux degrés et le ciel nuageux. En espérant que vous avez fait un agréable voyage et passé une bonne nuit dans notre compagnie, nous vous souhaitons une belle journée. »

Mireille se réveilla brutalement et ne parvint à se consoler de son trouble que lorsque les échos de la mélodie se furent perdus derrière le sifflement des réacteurs. Mécaniquement, elle plongea la main dans son sac pour sentir la crosse de son arme, mais se prétexta de regarder l'heure sur son téléphone. Elle regarda ensuite le soleil se lever sous les nuages. L'avion était déjà passé sous la couverture nuageuse et les volets de bord de fuite sortaient lentement des ailes, entamant la décélération de l'appareil. Dans le reflet de la vitre, Mireille vit son visage encore à moitié endormi et se rendit compte que des larmes qu'elle avait versées durant son sommeil avaient abîmé le noir de ses yeux. Discrètement, la jeune femme retoucha son maquillage et attendit que l'heure de l'atterrissage arrivât en bouclant sa ceinture. Le chuintement des turbines se fit plus de plus en plus sourd et en contre-bas, Mireille aperçut la mégalopole en bord de mer. Il n'était pas encore sept heures et la ville se trouvait déjà au plus fort de son activité.

L'avion survola bientôt les infrastructures de l'aéroport et tous trains d'atterrissage dehors, l'appareil alla au contact de la piste et s'arrêta à l'entrée de l'aérogare sans incident. Mireille était arrivée à Nagoya.


End file.
